Redheads
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Izzy wants to have sex with Harold but he's married to LeShawna what will happen? Rated m for sexual content, language, AB/DL Content, and co-written by Two Peas in a Pod Production (Me and BeekerMaroo777)


Redheads

 **Disclaimer: This is the first of two AB/DL Lemons as in this one BeekerMaroo777 asked me to do the crack pairing of Harold/Izzy. Rated M for Language, Sex Content, and AB/DL Content. This is a Two Peas in a Pod Production co-written by me and BeekerMaroo777. ENJOY!**

It was a warm Sunday Afternoon in late September as Harold and Izzy were hanging out at LeShawna and Harold's place as they were married but LeShawna is not here, she is with her parents as her cousin LeShaniqua was getting married and LeShawna, Marxon, and Vivian were invited.

"Sucks that she is not here, at least you can hang out with me." Harold told Izzy.

"Yeah, she's kinda like the sane best friend I never had. She's family too me. I always had besties back home but they are crazy also." Izzy said to him.

"Plus Eva, is being an assassin hired to find Chris's workers and kill them." Izzy told him.

"What?" Harold asked.

"I'm joking about Izzy, she is a pro wrestler working in Japan." Izzy replied back.

"Whew, that was not funny." Harold told her.

"Sorry Harry." Izzy replied back.

"It's okay, and I appreciate what you said about LeShawna, she is so sweet, fun, cute, sexy, talented and great in bed. Especially when it comes to diaper sex." Harold said as she thought of her.

"I'm turned on just thinking about padded humping." Izzy said in a love like tone.

"Yeah, it is fun. I mean-" Harold said before he was cut off with a sexy kiss by Izzy.

"Mmmmmmmm…!" Izzy muffled as she kissed for 45 seconds until she released her lips from Harold's lips.

"What are you doing?" Harold asked her.

"I want to make love with you." Izzy said as Harold was flabbergasted.

"What?!" Harold asked her.

"I want to have diaper sex with you." Izzy answered him.

"If I do that I betray LeShawna and I would never want to do that." Harold said to her.

"Didn't you two do an orgy before?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes, but this is different. She isn't here, I've never had sex when she is not here." Harold said back.

"Well let's change that." Izzy said as she dialed up LeShawna who was in the pool as her iPhone 7 rang.

"Hey Girl! How's Har-Bear?" LeShawna asked Izzy.

"Great! Listen I have a question." Izzy replied back.

"Go ahead." LeShawna said as Izzy began speaking.

"I know you and Harold are married and all but-" Izzy said before LeShawna cuts her off.

"Yo' want sex him don't yo?" LeShawna asked her in a deadpan tone.

"How…How did you know that?" Izzy asked her.

"The newspaper said that you were labeled as The Teen Who Wants to Have Sex with every TD Contestant ever." LeShawna replied.

"You know that was just not true it was a tabloid magazine." Izzy told LeShawna.

"Okay, but do you want to have sex with Harold?" LeShawna asked her.

"Yes." Izzy answered.

"Why?" LeShawna asked her.

"Because he is a cute string bean and diaper sex is fun." Izzy answered back.

"I'll give you that he is a cute little string bean, and the diaper sex is fun so fine. But not in our happy home, and when I get back from the wedding, Izz, yo' having some of the diaper sex with me." LeShawna said to Izzy.

"Fine with me." Izzy said to her.

"Put Harold on the phone please?" LeShawna asked her.

"Okay." Izzy said as she gave the phone to Harold.

"Hey Sugar Baby…you okay?" LeShawna said as she was all alone in her room as she locked the doors as the wedding was officially over and she had an extra night at the hotel.

"I am okay, but I wanted to say I'm so sorry to you my lovely wife. I'm sorry for cheating on you already, please do not leave me." Harold begged to her.

"It's okay sweetie, at least it ain't someone like The Ice Dancers who suck, or the daters, or incest." LeShawna said to Harold.

"True, so just to let you know I am A-Okay with you and Izzy doing a one-on-one session but…I want to know why?" Harold asked her.

"Well, I wanna make it fair. Besides, yo' know I'll always love ya', baby boy." LeShawna told Harold.

"Thankies." Harold said as he and Izzy were now walking to her house.

"Can I be the Emcee?" Harold asked her.

"Yeah!" Izzy shouted.

"I'm on the phone Izzy." Harold told her.

"Baby, of course you can be the Emcee…Daddy." LeShawna said as she changed out of her formal clothes and into her diaper, and top.

"Ooooh…do you have your diaper on?" Harold asked her.

"Yes…I'm gonna be thinking of you tonight Daddy." LeShawna said in her sexy voice.

"That's a good baby…Daddy wuvs you." Harold said to her.

"Okay Daddy, Shawnie wuvs you too. I got an idea…just in our orgy, you call us baby sluts, command us to do sex acts, and even jerk off and if yo' want, I can tickle yo' boner fo' free?" LeShawna offered.

"That sounds great, anyway we found Izzy's house and we're gonna use that for our rendezvous." Harold told LeShawna.

"Okay, have fun Daddy." LeShawna said as she hung up.

"Let's do this thing." Harold said he and Izzy went into her sex dungeon which was a nursery with a crib, a St. Francis Cross, plus other stuff as well.

"Here we are! This is my sex dungeon!" Izzy said as she grabbed a dildo and placed it in her mouth.

"Holy Hell." Harold said as he became aroused before she took the dildo out of her mouth.

"You like that huh?" Izzy asked him.

"Yeah." Harold said as he took off his pants revealing his diaper as he stripped her of her clothes revealing her diaper.

"Well what diaper are you sporting because you are so sexy right now." Harold asked her.

"Oh! I got a special diaper print. These have kissy marks on them." Izzy said to him.

"Cute. Looks like something that LeShawna can sport." Harold said as she blushed.

"So are you." Izzy said to him as she grabbed his morning wood as it was 10 inches and really hard.

"Oooooh…hard cock huh?" Izzy asked him.

"Yeah, you are going to ride H-Bomb's cock diapered style all night long." Harold said as Izzy began sucking on it.

"Ohhhhhh, oh, gosh…" Harold moaned out softly.

"Keep this up! H-Bomb likes this!" Harold said as she giggled and blushed as she kept it up.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" Izzy muffled as she was licking it and drooling on it also.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gosh! Your mouth is so wet!" Harold said as she stopped for a second.

"Thankies H-Bomb." Izzy said as she started to deep drool which is deepthroating while drooling also.

"OH GOSH! OH GOOOOOOOOSH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Harold said as he came inside of her mouth and Izzy swallowed all of it.

"That was yummy, now fuck me." Izzy said as she bended down doggy style.

"Yes Ma'am." Harold said as he placed his hard cock inside of her and began thrusting her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! How's it going down there, Vancouver McGrady? Find the treasure yet?" Izzy asked him.

"YES! THE TWEASURE IS GWEAT KALEIDOSCOPE! I WUV YOUR PINK BURIED TREASURE E-SCOPE!" Harold moaned out in pleasure.

"GOOD! FUCK ME HAWDER VANCOUNVER MCGRADY!" Izzy aka E-Scope said as they were about to cum.

"Gonna Cumsies E-Scope?" Harold aka Vancouver McGrady asked Izzy aka E-Scope.

"YES! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Izzy aka E-Scope moaned in delight.

"ME TOO!" Harold aka Vancouver McGrady replied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold and Izzy screamed out as they came and collapsed as they started to pant.

"That was great." Harold said to her.

"Why thankies." Izzy said as 20 minutes later they returned to Harold and LeShawna's home for the night.

 **This has been a Two Peas in a Pod Production!**

 **Read and Review Everyone!**


End file.
